El Ángel de las Tinieblas
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: "¿Un ángel que se pierde en un mundo de tinieblas sigue siendo un ángel? Yo pienso que no, pero tú eres el único con el poder de elegir una respuesta ¿Qué vas a elegir entonces?" (Historia sobre la vida de Eligos de "Lucha de 4 Tiempos")


_**Pareja:**_ _Ninguna (¿?) O muchas tal vez XDDD_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Eligos es totalmente mío (Inserte a un Anarel en desacuerdo aquí please)… El personaje que es su avatar pertenece a Himaruya-Sama XD_

 _ **Summari:**_ _"¿Un ángel que se pierde en un mundo de tinieblas sigue siendo un ángel? Yo pienso que no, pero tú eres el único con el poder de elegir una respuesta ¿Qué vas a elegir entonces?"_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Eligos, historia triste y trágica… llena de dolor, quemaderas de tercer grado, injusticia y dramas…_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Esta historia fue escrita con sangre, sudor y lágrimas… sí, literalmente (¿?)_

 _Todos conocen a Eligos y un poco de su historia desde "Lucha de 4 Tiempos" (¿?)…_

 _En fin, en ese fanfic di leves vestigios de su naturaleza destructiva y su macabra historia en el infierno, pero aquí se revelaran las verdades y mentiras de este peculiar personaje…_

 _¿Qué lo llevo a ser tan desalmado? O lo más importante ¿De verdad es malo?_

 _Como ustedes sabrán él tuvo que pasar algo realmente doloroso con su pareja, PERO, aun en ese tiempo su naturaleza ya era malvada y destructiva, nos demostró tener sentimientos pero eso no quita lo maldito que es… Sin embargo el hecho de que este escribiendo esto es porque Eligos merece justicia y yo voy a dársela de esta forma, ya que no puedo hacerlo de otra manera…_

 _Este es el capítulo número uno de esta extensa historia… No puedo calcular cuántos serán pero les aseguro que serán muchos~ Y todos serán igual de extensos u.u espero que no se aburran~~_

 _ **Dedicado a ti:**_

" _Nunca te dieron a elegir nada de lo que pasaste,  
Y te perdiste en un mundo lleno de oscuridad y dolor…  
Pesé a todo eso  
Lograse forjarte un camino y una identidad  
Lograste esto también  
Ahora la elección está en ti…"_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ El Ángel de las Tinieblas ~*~**_

 _"¿Un ángel que se pierde entre las tinieblas sigue siendo un ángel?"  
-_ _ **Eligos**_

 _Sin importar las veces que caigas el dolor sigue siendo siempre el mismo…_

 _¿Qué cómo lo sé?... He vivido lo suficiente para saberlo, ¿No me crees?... Bien, eso es porque aún no has escuchado mi historia..._

 _ **Cielo, Reino del Altísimo...**_

El ángel rubio de ojos zafiros no era diferente al castaño de ojos esmeralda, o al rubio de ojos amatistas, todos los querubines en el reino de Dios eran iguales, sin importar el color de sus cabellos o de sus ojos, era un hecho que Alfred tenía bien grabado al igual que sus compañeros alados.

Sin embargo Alfred poseía una cualidad extra, una que los demás ángeles no mostraban, era esa sed de conocimiento, una sed que lo hacía preguntarse un sin fin de cosas que los otros ángeles ni siquiera pensaban por error, se preguntaba sobre el origen de su vida, por qué Dios no lo había creado con los ojos purpuras o verdes, por qué su cabello era rubio paja en vez de rubio cenizo, una pregunta flotaba tras otra, pero había una que se había estado haciendo desde el día en que tuvo una conciencia, una que no había podido responder ni con los años que tenía de vida en el cielo.

 _¿Quién era él?_

Cada vez que preguntaba eso los ángeles que lo instruían le respondían lo mismo, él era un ángel, dedicado a sembrar el bien y combatir el mal en el nombre de Yahvé, capacitado para cuidar del pecado a los humanos, dándoles la luz que necesitan para encontrar el camino hacía el creador.

Eso sin embargo, solo respondía lo que él era y su misión, pero no respondía quién era él, había visto a los humanos, veía y escuchaba como ellos defendían sus preferencias, si les gustaba la noche o el día, el invierno o la primavera, el chocolate o la vainilla, si querían ser buenos o malos, los humanos siempre luchaban, aún sin tener la fuerza de un ángel o un demonio, luchaban ¿Por qué? Simple, porque ellos sabían quiénes eran...

Ha Alfred no se le permitía pensar en cosas tan "insignificantes" él debía limitarse a cumplir su misión y ya, siempre le decían que con ello tendría paz en su alma y alegría en el corazón, pero él no sentía tales cosas, al menos no en el nivel que esperaba.

Pasaba largo tiempo estudiando a los humanos mientras podía, le intrigaba ese deseo de todos por ser libres, por dejar su marca en el mundo.

La vida para un ángel era eterna, por ello se decidió a probar cosas nuevas, sabía que tenía mucho tiempo para descubrir la respuesta a su pregunta, encontrar quien era, una identidad propia.

Todo comenzó con aquella chica, cuyo nombre jamás iba a olvidar…

" _Annie"_

Su misión había sido como todas las demás, darle luz a su alma atormentada, su pasado había sido realmente tormentoso pesé a la corta edad de la joven, los demonios ya la esperaban tentándola cada vez más, un alma que decidía morir por ella misma no era capaz de alcanzar el cielo por ello había que iluminarla dándole a la persona una posibilidad de salvación, si no era suficiente entonces su alma se condenaba a "Limbo", un lugar que no era el infierno o el cielo, un lugar en donde las almas permanecían atrapadas sin la posibilidad de reunirse con sus familiares en el cielo, sin la posibilidad de ser libres, solo vagaban en un lugar sin color u objetos, solo nubes densas que no te dejaban ver más allá, un lugar donde perecías en soledad por un largo tiempo.

Annie había tenido razones suficientes para elegir quitarse la vida, sin embargo, en cuanto la misión fue encomendada a Alfred, supo que ella poseía la fuerza suficiente para luchar contra la adversidad y en ella decidió aplicar por primera vez sus experimentos.

La misión de iluminar almas era simple, sola se trataba de insertar en el corazón de la persona una pequeña luz, que era llamada la "semilla", y eso era todo, el humano decidía por si solo el resto y sin embargo, él decidió hacer algo más.

Se había presentado frente a la joven, le había dicho lo que era y cuál era su misión, paso algunos días visitándola, hablando con ella, conociéndola y aconsejándola, pero en cuanto sus maestros lo habían descubierto, la exigencia de su presencia no había tardado en llegar, Alfred supo que era para recibir se primer regaño, pero no tuvo miedo, él sabía que no estaba haciendo nada malo y no había roto ninguna regla.

—Alfred, sabes porque te llamamos ¿no es así? — En cuanto se había presentado frente a su superior, el tono de voz lo había tomado un poco por sorpresa, su maestro siempre había tenido una voz armoniosa y suave al hablar, pero en ese momento era dura y llena de autoridad.

—Intento imaginarlo, sin embargo no podría estar seguro hasta que usted me lo diga— Alfred no solía ser tan respetuoso con sus superiores pero jamás los había desobedecido o agredido, eso no estaba en su naturaleza.

—La humana que has estado visitando ¿Por qué te mostraste ante ella? Sabes que eso va contra las reglas— Aquellas últimas palabras Alfred las hubiera catalogado como mentiras pero no dijo nada al respecto, él se dedicó a la pregunta, a contestarla siempre hablando con la verdad.

—Quería hablar con ella… conocerla y que ella me conociera a mí, no quería como siempre solo ser invisible y ya— Contestó de pronto sintiendo algo que no había sentido nunca, algo parecido al egoísmo.

—¿Cuál es la razón para que hayas querido hacer eso? Todo este tiempo has tenido contacto con los humanos pero siempre has hecho tu trabajo como se debe ¿Por qué ahora no lo hiciste?— Su maestro en aquel punto parecía más compresivo, por lo que Alfred experimento un poco de culpa.

—Yo solo quería hablar con alguien…—

—Sabes que todos los ángeles te escucharan si lo pides, nadie aquí e negara unas palabras— Alfred sabía que eso era cierto pero no había ángel alguno que supiera las respuestas a lo que quería saber, y si había alguno, no le iban a decir nada.

—Lo sé, pido perdón por mis faltas— En el cielo, los ángeles no era castigados, solo eran escuchados y aconsejados, los ángeles siempre se arrepentían solos de sus fallas y los demás los perdonaban a cambio.

—Las ofensas han sido borradas…— Su maestro sonó mucho más tranquilo, tal y como Alfred estaba acostumbrado a verlo. —Pero dime ¿Qué es eso tan importante que te llevo a recurrir a hablarlo con un humano? — Alfred por primera vez se sintió tentado a mentir, pero eso no era solo un pecado, era también la lengua de los demonios y ofender así su vocabulario no estaba en su mente.

—Quiero descubrir quién soy, los humanos tienen una identidad que los hace únicos y especiales, yo soy como todos los demás aquí, no hay nadie que me considere especial— Su maestro lo miro con expectación y un toque de miedo, Alfred de pronto pensó que estaba mal. —¿Eso es malo, maestro? ¿Yo, estoy mal al buscar mi identidad? — Preguntó como un niño que se había perdido del camino y buscara la salvación.

—No está mal Alfred, pero tampoco es apropiado, el sentimiento que estas albergando en tu corazón es egoísta ¿Acaso deseas encontrar una razón para sobresalir del resto? Los humanos son egoístas, por ello siempre buscan ser especiales, más especiales que los que los rodean— Alfred se quedó pasmado con aquello, no, no era así, él pensaba que ser especial era algo bueno y maravilloso, como dejar un recuerdo en alguien que te aprecia.

—Yo no tenía idea…— Murmuró un poco más arrepentido pero aun sin renunciar a encontrar su respuesta, él pensaba que ser especial no era malo, ser especial te diferenciaba del resto no necesariamente para sobresalir de los demás sino para hacerte solo diferente.

—Mira Alfred ¿por qué no te tomas un descanso de tus labores? Seguro que te servirá mucho para que pienses en lo que deseas realmente… sí lo que buscas es solo ser especial para alguien eso ya lo tienes, eres un hijo del creador y también eres un muy querido pupilo para mí— Más que aliviado el pequeño ángel se sintió peor con aquellas palabras, él sabía aquellas cosas pero ¿cuantos más? Era la pregunta correcta ¿cuantos más eran hijos del creador? todos era la respuesta, ¿cuantos más eran los pupilos de su maestro? Cientos, miles quizás.

—Escucharé su consejo, me tomaré un descanso— Declaró Alfred agradecido, quizá eso era lo que necesitaba, quizá había pasado demasiado tiempo entre los humanos y estaba empezando a contaminarse con sus ideas.

—Está bien, vuelve cuando te sientas mejor y cuando reflexiones adecuadamente— Alfred asintió con pesar pero decidido a volver pronto renovado y sano, al pensar en ello una idea le asaltó de pronto.

—¿No cree que pueda necesitar una purificación?— Preguntó el ángel asustado, había oído de ello alguna vez, la purificación servía para enderezar a un alma que se estaba torciendo, los ángeles que pecaban de gravedad tenían dos opciones, ser purificados o la inevitable caída, la mayoría elegía la segunda, Alfred no podía imaginar por qué, quería pensar que era porque los ángeles pecadores ya eran más demonios que ángeles por ello ya no sentían ninguna atracción por ser buenos de nuevo, porque les gustaba más hacer el mal.

—No Alfred, tú no lo necesitas— Aseguró su maestro con el rostro un tanto tenso, era lógico que estaba asustado tanto o más que Alfred con el tema de la purificación.

Se decía que aquellos ángeles que pasaban por algo así cambiaban demasiado, se hacían tan fríos como el hielo y mostraban un rostro tan cruel como el de los demonios, pero un ángel purificado tenía menos posibilidades de caer que cualquiera, se volvían ángeles de elite, tan capaces como feroces en la lucha contra los demonios.

−Ve a descansar Alfred, hablaremos después− Ordenó su maestro y Alfred obedeció sin más, él se había ofrecido a pasar por una purificación porque pensaba que ese era su deber no porque realmente lo quisiera, era un alivio que su maestro no lo creyera tan malo como para necesitar una, sinceramente eso lo asustaba tanto como los grades demonios.

Alfred no poseía ninguna habilidad sorprendente como los ángeles de elite, los arcángeles o los tronos, él solo se dedicaba a las misiones menores, a dar esperanza a las almas desesperadas, era un dador de alegría también, cosas pequeñas pero como siempre le habían dicho sus maestro, tan importantes como cualquier otra misión.

Su descanso no fue muy largo, se tomó unos días en los que verdaderamente se dedicó a reflexionar en lo que estaba mal, no pudo encontrar mucho, pero se prometió disculparse y despedirse de Annie, la chica debía echarlo de menos, un día en el cielo equivalía a una semana de la tierra y Alfred se había tomado tres días enteros.

En la tierra ya estaba nevando cuando volvió a sus labores, aun después de los siglos recordaría ese frío cortante, un frío que había sentido tanto por dentro como por fuera.

—Alfred ¿Podrías acompañarme un momento, por favor? — Lo llamó su maestro con el rostro lleno de una angustia alarmante, Alfred no había cometido ninguna falta, lo que le dio a pensar que quizá su maestro hubiese reconsiderado y llegado a la conclusión de que en efecto, Alfred requería una purificación para que no se siguiera saliendo del molde.

Alfred lo siguió sin atreverse a decir palabra alguna, su corazón comenzó a tronar en su pecho, recordó el día en que en una de sus misiones se había encontrado con un demonio, no había sido muy grande pero lo había aterrorizado de una forma impresionante, en ese momento sentía el mismo miedo.

Ambos ángeles llegaron a la nube que funcionaba como biblioteca, ahí se almacenaban libros de registros y miles de cosas más, Alfred miró el suelo trasparente y las paredes de nube abarrotadas de libros con un brillo dorado, aquel lugar siempre era una impresión para él, era lo más hermoso que se podía imaginar.

—Hay algo de lo que debo hablarte, hablamos bastante en el consejo de ello, la mayoría se opuso a que te lo dijera pero creo que no hacerlo sería muy injusto— Comenzó a hablar su maestro, Alfred sintió un nudo en el estómago. —Es sobre la chica con la que hablaste… Ella tomó su decisión y se condenó al limbo— En cuanto escuchó las palabras de su maestro sintió que algo dentro de él se rompió, la imagen de Annie sonriendo se hizo añicos y dio paso a una Annie llena de golpes y el rostro adolorido.

—¿Cuándo? — Preguntó en un susurro débil, su mente comenzó a hacerse la misma pregunta una y otra vez, cada vez con mayor fuerza e impotencia.

" _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!"_

—Fue el primer día de tu descanso— Respondió su maestro con la voz más suave que antes, una voz conciliadora, una voz llena de lastima. —El consejo se opuso porque creen que esto iba a afectarte negativamente, sin embargo expuse el hecho de que en algún momento podrías buscarla y no encontrarla…— Siguió explicando su maestro pero Alfred ya no lo escuchó, su cabeza daba vueltas y la pregunta no se iba.

" _¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué Annie? Él había estado seguro de haberla salvado con sus consejos, entonces ¿Por qué?"_

—¿Por qué? — Sintió la voz ahogada, las gotas cálidas y transparentes se derramaron inevitablemente por sus mejillas y ya no pudo detenerlas.

—Alfred, ha pasado otras veces y lo sabes, no está en nosotros controlar las decisiones que los humanos toman… No es tu culpa esta vez así como no lo ha sido nunca— Alfred sabía lo que seguía en aquel discurso "no es tu culpa, los demonios tientan a los humanos y ello no pueden defenderse más" pero para Alfred aquello significaba que los demonios eran más fuertes que ellos, aquellos seres oscuros podían arrebatarles las almas que deseaban salvar de una forma tan simple como lo era susurrar palabras o más bien mentiras en los oídos humanos, los demonios habían sido más fuerte que él y eso lo hizo sentir ira.

—Dígame maestro, si no es mi culpa ¿Por qué se siente como si lo fuera? — Preguntó Alfred con las lágrimas todavía saliendo sin control de su ojos, su maestro lo miró con compasión y Alfred se sintió peor, lo sabía, era su culpa que el alma de Annie estuviera vagando en el limbo en esos momentos, deseó poder tener otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien pero aquello era imposible. No, no lo era. —Reparare mi error, lo prometo— Declaró Alfred limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, tuvo que tallarse la cara varías veces para eliminar todo el rastro.

—Alfred, no fue tu culpa, no hay nada que reparar— Volvió a asegurar su maestro con convicción, el que su maestro lo dijera significaba que era verdad, sin embargo Alfred quería repararlo y ya sabía cómo lo haría.

—Déjeme hacerlo, la encontraré y le daré una oportunidad nueva, haré las cosas bien esta vez— Dijo Alfred con mayor seguridad que la de su maestro, él lo miró desconcertado por un momento, luego sus facciones pasaron a la comprensión y más tarde tomaron un aire pensativo.

—El entrenamiento para ser un ángel de Limbo requiere años, además los riesgos siempre son impredecibles, algunos ángeles han llegado a perderse en ese lugar— Comenzó a decir su maestro dudoso, Alfred lo sabía, en el cielo había cierto número de ángeles que se dedicaban al Limbo, básicamente buscaban a las almas perdidas y las liberaban para que estas pudiera renacer y tener otra oportunidad de alcanzar la salvación, sin embargo el Limbo era un lugar peligroso, a veces los mismos ángeles entrenados se perdían, también era difícil encontrar a las almas en aquel lugar y las almas que llegaban a encontrar a veces llevaban siglos vagando ahí, lo que quería decir que podía llevarle siglos encontrar la de Annie, sin embargo su mente le lanzó un recuerdo de su voz llamándolo, la encontraría, se convenció de ello.

Su maestro debió notar su determinación ya que después de un rato pensándolo asintió ligeramente.

—Puedo darte el permiso para cambiar tu misión, el entrenamiento que recibirás será duro sin dudas pero estoy seguro de que podrás completarlo, además de que ganaras categoría como ángel, entrenaras con los guerreros y los arcángeles, llegaras a tener el nivel de los arcángeles si lo logras—En ese punto Alfred no pensó en el entrenamiento, se concentró en la misión que quería alcanzar, no quería subir de categoría tan solo quería rescatar a aquella alma y nada más.

—Lo haré, por ella lo haré— Aseguró Alfred como un voto que pensaba cumplir, su maestro lo miró largo rato en silencio y más tarde accedió.

—Ven conmigo, hablaremos de tu intención al consejo—

.

.

Convencer al consejo no fue difícil, todo lo contrario, los ángeles tomaron su iniciativa como una muestra de su voluntad y fortaleza, en seguida aceptaron el trato y Alfred fue enviado a entrenar con los ángeles guerreros.

El entrenamiento fue otra cosa, a veces era demasiado duro, pero para su determinación no fue nada, cada que sentía que no podía más la voz de Annie lo llamaba desde las lejanías apresurándolo, recordándole que tenía que encontrarla, Alfred sentía sus fuerzas volver de golpe y le decía a la chica que pronto, pronto la rescataría.

Después del entrenamiento físico, el cual había superado con honores, vino el mental, fue mucho peor, sin embargo el Limbo no era ningún juego y por ello los ángeles de elite lo entrenaron bien, tuvo maestros de todo tipo, estudio las antiguas lenguas y algunos hechizos básicos que, dentro del Limbo, poder o no poder hacerlos podía significar la diferencia entre vida o la muerte.

Sus alas blancas se tiñeron poco a poco con el dorado de los ángeles guerreros, entre más cerca de la elite estabas más plumas doradas se mostraban en tus alas, Alfred llegó a tenerlas casi por completo de esa tonalidad.

Peleó contra algunos demonios menores en misiones con otros ángeles guerreros, le enseñaron rango entre demonios, así como la manera de identificarlos rápidamente y poder atacar sus puntos débiles.

Estudió sin descanso en aquella misma biblioteca en donde años atrás se había enterado de la muerte de Annie, desde el amanecer hasta la puesta de sol, aprendió tanto que se convirtió rápidamente en uno de los ángeles más capaces y fuertes del Cielo, dejo de tenerle miedo a los demonios y aprendió a confrontarlos de muchas manera.

Cuando llegó el día de su graduación les dieron a elegir el tipo de misión que deseaban realizar, él y otros de sus compañeros estaban capacitados para ser tronos, guerreros o incluso llegara a ser ángeles de elite, pero él eligió ser un ángel del Limbo, muchos de sus compañeros lo admiraron por su valentía y le desearon la mejor de las suerte, él hizo lo mismo con ellos y sus caminos tomaron rumbos distintos.

Los ángeles del Limbo eran muy pocos a comparación de otras categorías, los riesgos de perderse en aquel lugar para siempre eran demasiado grandes, por ello muchos ángeles aun estando bien entrenados preferían ser guerreros y enfrentarse a los males del mundo con una espada. Otras de las razones es que no sentían mucha atracción por rescatar almas que ya se habían condenado una vez, ellos preferían salvar a los de abajo, los que tenían muchas más posibilidades de llevar una vida tranquila hasta el final.

Alfred estaba de lo más nervioso en su primer día, antes de entrar al Limbo le habían dado varias indicaciones y un equipo especial para entrar.

Entre los objetos que le habían dado había un reloj, dentro de aquel lugar no existía el tiempo, por ello debías estar alerta, su reloj siempre marcaría el tiempo exacto, y eso evitaba que pasaras semanas o meses enteros en aquel lugar sin darte cuenta.

Sus misiones más largas eran de un día, el pasaba todo un día buscando almas en el Limbo, caminando entre la bruma grisácea, hasta que encontraba alguna, bastaba con que le diera un toque en el hombro al alma para hacerla desaparecer, y entonces el alma era perdonada y renacería en la tierra en algún momento.

Alfred paso tres años enteros buscando el alma de Annie en aquel Limbo infinito, perdió la cuenta de las almas que ya había salvado, había alargado también el tiempo que pasaba en aquel triste lugar, a veces se pasaba tres días enteros vagando al igual que lo hacían las almas.

Pero no importaba cuantas veces o cuánto tiempo pasaba en aquel lugar, siempre se ponía nervioso al entrar, el Limbo era un lugar en el que podías perderte, no por el hecho no poder regresar, sino que, olvidabas cómo hacerlo, entre más tiempo permanecías dentro más te afectaba el lugar.

Aquel sitio estaba hecho para adsorber recuerdos, sentimientos, todo rastro de humanidad que pudieras tener, una vez que empezabas a caminar por ahí se te iba olvidando todo, tu nombre, tu identidad, tus recuerdos y hasta el propósito que te había llevado ahí.

Él que siempre había deseado una identidad odiaba aquella sensación y luchaba contra ella arduamente cada vez que entraba para una misión, por ello era que podía permanecer dentro del Limbo mucho más tiempo que otros ángeles, podía olvidarlo todo de él, menos a Annie, aquel nombre era su ancla para volver, para conducirse dentro de aquel terrible y desolado lugar, gracias a ella era que volvía sano y salvo, aunque volver sin éxito alguno de encontrarla también era un poco duro, pero tarde o temprano lo haría, la iba a encontrar.

Se paró frente a la imponente puerta y pidió a su Dios que lo acompañara y lo dejara volver sano y salvo como en otras ocasiones, revisó el día y la hora en su reloj y volvió a guardarlo bien para no perderlo.

La puerta se abrió dejándolo pasar, entro sin mirar atrás y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, aquello era importante debido a que el Limbo no pertenecía a ningún lado en específico y así como los ángeles podían vagar libremente ahí, también los demonios, ese era otro riesgo que se corría.

Él ya se había encontrado con uno que otro demonio perdido, sin embargo los que había encontrado caminaban igual que las almas de ahí, sin un rumbo fijo, perdidos para siempre, por lo que él había preferido evitarlos y dejarlo ahí vagando eternamente, ese le parecía un castigo conveniente, mejor incluso que la muerte.

Las nubes grises se arremolinaban dejándolo ver apenas un metro adelante, la sensación familiar de perdida le trepaba ya por las rodillas, él se la sacudía de vez en cuando repitiéndose lo necesario mentalmente.

 _Buscar Almas, Salvarlas, Volver a casa, Terminar misión, No olvidar quién era, No olvidar a Annie_

Se repetía una y otra vez aquello mientras caminaba.

 _Buscar Almas, Salvarlas, Volver a casa, Terminar misión, No olvidar quién era, No olvidar a Annie_

Más y más nubes grises en un paisaje sombrío.

 _Buscar Almas, Salvarlas, No olvidar quién era, No olvidar a Annie_

Ya no sabía hacía donde ir, todo a su alrededor era igual, no había nadie ahí a quien salvar, no había esperanza, no había nada ¿Qué hacía ahí entonces?

 _Salvar a Annie_

Aquel nombre le resonó en la mente y lo obligó a concentrarse más.

 _Annie_

Estaba ya demasiado aturdido, tenía que volver ¿A dónde?

Hizo un esfuerzo y recordó su reloj, lo sacó y al mirarlo le costó un poco de trabajo traducir lo que marcaba, llevaba tres días ahí adentro, él habría pensado que solo había sido un minuto.

Había alcanzado su límite, tenía que salir de ahí pronto, guardó su reloj de nuevo y se concentró en llamar a la salida, la puerta se comenzó a formar frente a él, pero una voz lo distrajo.

Conocía esa voz, se volteó y la vio solo un segundo, era ella, olvidó la puerta y fue tras ella, corrió un poco para alcanzarla, pero por más que corría ella parecía estar a la misma distancia que antes, lejos de su alcance.

—¡ANNIE! — Gritó él llamándola, debía alcanzarla o seria tarde, sorprendentemente la chica pareció detenerse, quizá lo había escuchado, pero no sabía de donde o de quien provenía, Alfred volvió a gritar aquel nombre que era como un rezo, la chica no lo miró ni en esa segunda vez, el siguió corriendo hacia ella, y justo cuando la alcanzó y la tocó todo se volvió negro.

 _¿Una trampa?_

Estaba aturdido, la cabeza le daba vueltas y todo seguía estando negro, no podía ver nada ¿Estaba inconsciente? su respiración se aceleró con un miedo profundo ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

Se obligó a calmarse, dando respiraciones hondas y más pausadas, notó entonces que sus ojos estaban abiertos, lo que estaba mal es que no había luz en donde estaba.

En una de sus respiraciones lo notó, era un aroma inmundo y acre, el miedo volvió a invadirlo, ya sabía en donde estaba, sus respiraciones fueron inútiles contra el pánico creciente, no quería arriesgarse a moverse, no sabía lo que era lo que estaba ahí con él, si es que había algo.

Paso un rato en la misma posición, sin moverse o siquiera respirar, después se tranquilizó y pensó en la solución, en su túnica tenía una piedra de luz, la buscó y la sacó con cuidado preparándose para lo que fuera a encontrar.

La luz brillante le hirió los ojos después de tanta oscuridad, pero aquella luz lo calmó un poco, estaba en algo parecido a una caverna, no había nadie más ahí, estaba completamente solo.

No tenía ni una idea de cómo había ido a parar ahí pero no era difícil imaginarlo, el Limbo actuaba como un portal cada que se agregaba un alma nueva, ahí era por donde los demonios entraban, seguro que Alfred había caído en algún portal similar, solo que en vez de entrar había salido.

Tenía que salir de ese lugar antes de que algún demonio lo encontrará o lo percibiera de alguna manera, pensó en la puerta, podía intentar convocarla, no estaba seguro si de verdad había salido del Limbo o aquella era una parte que no conocía, pero lo dudaba bastante, el aroma a fuego y a carne calcinada era demasiado fuerte, demasiado real también.

Como se había temido el intentó por abrir una puerta fue inútil, ellos como ángeles tenían derecho a abrir una puerta al cielo se encontraran donde se encontraran, en todos lado menos ahí, el infierno estaba plagado de demonios y abrir una puerta ahí era darles una invitación a entrar al cielo, por ello no podían hacerlo.

Se sentó en una piedra a pensar en las pocas opciones que tenía, ahí estaría seguro hasta que lo detectaran, si era un solo demonio podría salir ileso, pero si eran más lo dudaba mucho, salir de ahí era arriesgarse mucho también, podría moverse entre las sombras pero tarde o temprano lo iban a notar.

Según su reloj habían pasado casi cuatro días, si lograba enviar una señal seguro que algún ángel podría bajar a rescatarlo el problema era que nadie sabía que estaba ahí, todos debían estar pensando que se había perdido en el Limbo.

Inevitablemente se acordó de Annie ¿Habría bastado con el toque que le había dado? ¿Había sido verdaderamente una trampa? ¿Ella estaría bien?

Su corazón lleno de esperanza le dijo que sí, que ella debía estar bien, en algún momento ella renacería y tendría aquella segunda oportunidad que él había ansiado tan desesperadamente darle.

 _He cumplido al fin con mi misión_

Aquello en vez de darle esperanza de salir, lo sintió como una señal de que su hora había llegado, no tenía miedo a la muerte pero de alguna forma quería volver a verla, saber que ella aprovecharía aquella segunda oportunidad, quería disculparse por haberla dejado sola cuando más lo había necesitado y quería agradecerle haber sido su misión aquellos largos y duros años.

Tomó la decisión entonces, se aferraría a ella una vez más, saldría de ahí y la vería de nuevo en algún momento, podía sentir todavía en su alma el peso de la culpa y sabía que aquella carga no se iría a menos de que se disculpara correctamente con ella.

Se levantó de donde estaba y se sacudió el polvo de su túnica, como un ángel guerrero tenía dos ventajas en aquel siniestro lugar, la primera es que podía convocar su espada de fuego para luchar, la segunda era que podía mezclarse con su entorno, se concentró en ello y sus alas doradas se tiñeron de negro poco a poco, su túnica paso a ser un conjunto simple de pelea de la misma tonalidad.

Los ángeles guerreros contaban con esas ventajas, así podían acechar al enemigo y pelear con libertad.

Por su cabello y ojos no podía hacer mucho, además de que su aura lo delataría si lo veían, pero algo era algo, no podía ir paseándose por el infierno en su túnica blanca y con sus alas doradas a la vista.

Tardo cerca de una hora encontrar la salida de aquella cueva, una vez que salió camino siempre entre las sombras y siempre alerta de cualquier movimiento, cualquier aroma o sonido, siguió sigiloso como una sombra.

No estaba seguro de hacia donde debía ir, no sabía si habría alguna salida de ahí, sin embargo no dejo que eso lo desalentara, siguió moviéndose rápido para no dejar rastro alguno, de vez en cuando escuchaba risas, gritos y lamentos que resonaban en su mente dejándolo helado.

A veces veía en la lejanía las llamas negras y rojas, otras tantas caminaba sobre huesos de los que no quería quedarse a descubrir de qué eran, solo se concentró en seguir adelante, en buscar una salida.

A los ángeles guerreros los entrenaban para las misiones ahí, sin embargo siempre bajaban en grupos, equipos de cinco o más, Alfred jamás había pisado aquel lugar hasta ese momento, no tenía equipo ni el armamento adecuado.

El cansancio empezó a hacerse presente después de unas horas, él estaba entrenado para soportar bastante, pero había estado tres días enteros en el Limbo y normalmente después de salir de aquel lugar necesitaba un buen descanso, por ello sus energías se estaban agotando.

Decidió descansar por lo menos un rato, buscó entre las paredes alguna caverna en la que se pudiera ocultar, no le llevó mucho esfuerzo encontrar una. La ventaja de estar en una cueva era que solo había una entrada, de modo que era más fácil defender dicha entrada y si la entrada era estrecha era mucho mejor, así podías enfrentarte a los enemigos de uno en uno. La desventaja, era que si los enemigos no paraban de atacar y te hacían retroceder al interior de la cueva aquel lugar se convertiría en tú tumba.

Alfred se arriesgó a quedarse ahí, tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir que afuera, la entrada era apenas lo suficientemente grande para dejarlo entrar, sus alas eran demasiado grandes por lo que tuvo que ladearse y de poco en poco ir entrando hasta que llegó a una parte más amplia.

Sacó de vuelta su piedra de luz para revisar la oscuridad, tenía que asegurarse de que no había ningún demonio ahí adentro que lo pudiera atacar por la espalda.

La cueva era mucho más grande y profunda de lo que él habría imaginado, bajo por una escalinata que parecía haber sido tallada en la oscura piedra, en cuanto advirtió los primeros huesos supo que debía regresar por donde había venido, sin embargo siguió andando movido por la curiosidad.

Algo destellaba en la oscuridad, parecía ser un lago negro y espeso, su piedra de luz se reflejaba un poco distorsionada, en cuanto llegó a la orilla y se agachó para tocar descubrió que no era agua, era piedra, un piso infinito de piedra dura, mármol negro que reflejaba todo como un espejo.

Pequeños puntos rojos comenzaron a aparecer por todo el espacio negro, Alfred dejo de respirar y su corazón se contrajo de miedo, eran ojos de demonio, miles, quizá millones de ellos, no era solo una legión, sino más de cincuenta.

Sintió la muerte respirarle en el cuello, necesitaría algo más que la esperanza para sobrevivir en aquel agujero, pese a todo aquello se levantó con la cabeza en alto, miró hacía el techo y descubrió a los cuerpos escamosos unos sobre otros tapizando por completo la parte alta de la cueva, no había ni un solo milímetro libre de aquellos demonios que lo miraban con hambre.

Alfred hizo un esfuerzo por volver a respirar, lo logró, se calmó hasta el punto de sentir el cuerpo más ligero y dio el primer paso en aquel mármol negro, el paso resonó en la oscuridad creando un eco que pareció sacudir a los demonios, Alfred sabía que si intentaba huir los demonios se le lanzarían encima sin dudarlo, por ello decidió seguir adelante sin miedo alguno.

Con cada paso y cada eco los demonios se inquietaban más y más, le siseaban palabras que no entendía y tampoco quería entender, aunque le parecía más bien que decían la palabra intruso en idiomas diferentes.

Cuando llegó al centro de aquel piso de mármol los demonios soltaron gritos que le lastimaron los oídos y lo aturdieron un poco, mirara a donde mirara veía los ojos rojos por todos lado, y escuchaba los gritos desde todas partes, era como estar atrapado en un tornado de demonios.

Una voz brutal se hizo escuchar por sobre todos los gritos, los demonios pararon y el silencio volvió a ser absoluto.

Fue entonces que lo vio, al fondo que aquellos ojos rojos brillaron unos verdes jade, tan impresionantes que parecían atravesar la oscuridad como dos lámparas de luz.

—¿Podrías bajar esa luz? Nos lastima demasiado, por eso es que ellos se pusieron inquietos y me despertaron…— Alfred se impresionó un poco por la voz, era grave pero con un roce suave, la voz de un abuelo al dirigirse a un niño pequeño.

—Esta luz me hace sentir seguro entre esta oscuridad… no vería nada sin ella…— Respondió Alfred con sinceridad, los demonios lanzaron más siseos en desacuerdo.

—Eso es porque no has abierto tu alma a la oscuridad, si lo hicieras no tendrías ningún problema para ver, ángel— Alfred meditó las palabras unos segundos, y aunque sabía que era una locura guardó la piedra entre su ropa, los ojos de los demonios seguían al rojo vivo y los jade brillaron aún más con la oscuridad reinante. —Ven, acércate más y déjame verte— Alfred notó entonces que la voz de aquel demonio que lo llamaba no producía ningún eco, más bien parecía ser un eco hablando, la voz resonaba de todos lados pero de ninguno en especial.

 _¿Está hablándome en la mente?_

Alfred bloqueó todos sus pensamientos tal y como alguna vez le habían enseñado sus maestros, camino con la misma seguridad hasta quedar a unos tres metros de los ojos jades, con el brillo de aquellos ojos logró ver un rostro blanquecino que parecía casi humano.

El cabello del demonio también era blanco, logró ver los cuernos retorcidos de un verde similar al de los ojos y le pareció distinguir una cicatriz que le atravesaba toda la mejilla derecha, Alfred solo logró verle el rostro, no sabía que tan grande sería o si su cuerpo sería como el de un humano o no, lo único que sabía es que aquel demonio no era común y corriente, era con seguridad un alto señor de los infiernos y aquellos demonios que poblaban las paredes de la cueva seguro que eran sus legiones.

El demonio soltó una carcajada un tanto divertida, Alfred se puso alerta, sabía que los demonios lo atacarían en cualquier momento pero era difícil saber de dónde vendría el ataque entre tanta oscuridad, sin embargo el ataque no llegó.

—Hace tiempo, el Rey del tiempo, Balam, me aseguró que un ángel negro vendría a hacerme una pregunta interesante, yo por supuesto que no le creí, pero con el tiempo he aprendido que él nunca se ha equivocado en sus predicciones… Y el día de hoy entra en mi reino un ángel con las alas negras, pero dime ¿Tienes alguna pregunta interesante?— Alfred conocía de sobra el nombre de Balam, un demonio tan poderoso que podría llegar a ser el Rey del infierno, pero aquel demonio dedicaba todas sus energías al estudio de libros por ello jamás lo habían visto como una verdadera amenaza, además de que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro unos años atrás.

—¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí con vida? — Preguntó Alfred entonces, aquel demonio parecía estarle dando la oportunidad de vivir, por ello Alfred se anduvo con cuidado, todos los demonios eran engañosos y mentirosos, pero una oportunidad era una oportunidad y para salir de ahí necesitaba eso.

El demonio se movió un poco y soltó un suspiro que sonó a decepción.

—No, esa pregunta la escuchó a diario y dejo de ser interesante hace siglos… te daré otra oportunidad… pero debes saber que será solo una más…— Alfred se quedó en silencio, pensando bien lo que debía preguntar, tenía tantas preguntas en mente que era difícil encontrar aquella que lo dejaría vivir por unos minutos más, toda su vida había estado llena de preguntas.

De pronto lo supo, aquella pregunta no era interesante en absoluto, pero era la pregunta que lo había llevado hasta ahí, hasta ese momento, la pregunta que jamás había podido responder.

—¿Quién soy yo?— Preguntó con la fuerza de todos aquellos años que había estado cargando con ella, el demonio sonrió dejando ver su sonrisa blanca y retorcida en la oscuridad, era como una versión macabra de la luna suspendida en el cielo de media noche.

—Esa sí, es mucho más interesante de lo que había pensado… y es la primera pregunta a la que no tengo una respuesta clara…— El demonio se levantó de donde estaba y Alfred lo vio al fin, su cuerpo era como el de un humano, vestía una túnica verde llena de raíces secas, como si fuera una estatua a la que las enredaderas cubrieron y después de años se secaron enredadas por todos lados, el cabello del demonio le caía casi hasta el piso como hilos blancos, y la piel era tan pálida que parecía ser de piedra.

El demonio camino de un lado a otro con pasos cortos y la cabeza caída en un aire pensativo, era bastante alto y delgado como una rama vieja, sin embargo notabas de inmediato el poder que acarreaba con él.

Alfred se quedó en silencio donde estaba, nunca había esperado hacer aquella pregunta en aquel lugar, pero iba notando que ni en aquellas profundidades de la tierra obtendría una respuesta.

—¿Sabes quién soy yo? — Preguntó entonces el demonio deteniendo su caminata, Alfred lo observó un poco y el demonio comenzó a negar con la cabeza, sus cuernos también tenían algunas ramas secas enroscadas y parecieron caerse con la negación.

—No me mires así, tú no puedes saber quién soy solo con verme, ya sé que me veo como un gran árbol seco, pero no puedes saber lo que hay dentro, en el corazón de mi tronco, quizá por dentro este tan verde como cualquier árbol, quizá tu estés más seco que yo…— Alfred había leído suficientes libros como para saber que el demonio hablaba con coherencia e inteligencia, se refería al alma dentro del cuerpo, o al menos así lo llamaban ellos en el cielo.

—Los ángeles escriben libros sobre nosotros como si fuéramos animales salvajes del bosque a los que hay que clasificar por tamaños y ferocidad, los guerreros aprenden las palabras de esos libros como si ello les fuera a salvar la vida una vez que están frente a frente con nosotros… ellos no saben quiénes somos, no pueden saber lo que tenemos dentro y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera saben lo que ellos mismos tiene dentro, pero yo te lo diré, huesos y sangre… eso es todo lo que hay dentro de ellos—

—Y un alma…— Agregó Alfred interrumpiendo al otro, el demonio lo miró de lleno, volvió a mostrar aquella sonrisa cruel e inclinó la cabeza como una señal de que estaba de acuerdo con el ángel.

—Sí, y un alma… nosotros también tenemos una y ahí está el motivo de te pregunta— Comentó el demonio con la voz llena de algo enigmático, Alfred en ese punto ya había olvidado el miedo, las legiones de demonios que cubrían la caverna y el buscar la salida, se concentró en escuchar las palabras de aquel viejo árbol.

—¿Hay una respuesta para mi pregunta? — Preguntó Alfred un tanto ansioso, el demonio lo miró con deleite.

—La hay… pero no es algo que yo pueda responderte… te daré un ejemplo, responde ahora ¿Quién crees que soy yo? — Alfred lo volvió a mirar pero con más discreción para evitar el sermón pasado.

—Creo que un demonio mayor, un alto señor quizá… uno que ha vivido largos años y ha acumulado gran poder y sabiduría…— El demonio le sonrió de nuevo, con aquella sonrisa Alfred se dio cuenta de que había hablado como si admirara al demonio y no como si lo repudiara, aquello habría sido una gran ofensa en el cielo.

—Ahí lo tienes, tú puedes decidir quién soy solo con una mirada, sin embargo yo puedo decirte exactamente quién soy en una sola palabra, soy "Eligos"…— Alfred sintió un escalofrió con aquel nombre, el haber intuido que aquel demonio era un alto señor era una cosa, pero el confirmarlo le dejo la sangre helada.

Eligos, el señor de la guerra y los conflictos era conocido como uno de los demonios que daba más trabajo al cielo, nadie sabía cómo lucía porque siempre eran sus legiones las que causaban los destrozos mientras él las dirigía sentado desde su trono en la oscuridad, por ello lo llamaban el caballero fantasma, sin embargo todos aseguraban que era de los demonios más fieros e inteligentes porque siempre ganaba las batallas que peleaba.

—¿Ves? Ahora ya vas comprendiendo mejor quien soy…— Murmuró el demonio con una sonrisa más suave. —Pero aun así no puedes saber con seguridad, así como yo no puedo saber quién eres tú… Para mí a simple vista eres solo un ángel de alas negras perdido, podrías ser también mi próxima presa o el alimento de mis legiones… Aunque como lo he dicho ya, quizá esté equivocado— Alfred no dijo nada, él tampoco sabía si terminaría siendo la cena de todos aquellos demonios. —Así que dime ¿Quién eres, ángel?— Alfred se quedó pensando en la pregunta, la respuesta que acudió a su mente fue la misma que le habían dado tiempo atrás, él era un ángel, dedicado a sembrar el bien y combatir el mal en el nombre de Yahvé, capacitado para cuidar del pecado a los humanos, dándoles la luz que necesitan para encontrar el camino hacía el creador.

Pero no, se dio cuenta de que él no era ese ángel, no ahí.

—¿Y si no lo sé? — El demonio lo analizó con la mirada un rato, Alfred no sintió miedo alguno, aquel demonio parecía más interesado en sus palabras que en su vida.

—¿Sabes? Eres el primer ángel de alas negras que he visto…— Alfred sabía que su alas no eran negras, sin embargo no se lo dijo al demonio y no se lo diría, no cuando ese detalle le había salvado la vida. —Ahhh, se lo que piensas, sí, tus alas no deben ser negras, son blancas o doradas, lo sé porque no hay un solo ángel en el cielo con las alas negras… Pero lo que tú no sabes es que cuando los ángeles vienen aquí les gusta presumir su pureza y dejan al descubierto sus alas, en cambio tú decidiste mezclaste con nuestro reino cambiado tus alas de color… Un asunto curioso y que demuestra que eres mucho más inteligente que tus compañeros…— Alfred asintió como simple respuesta, el demonio volvió a caminar de un lado a otro con aire pensativo.

—¿Hay alguna forma de obtener mi respuesta? — Preguntó Alfred después de un largo silencio.

—La hay, sin embargo yo no puedo decírtela, ni nadie en este mundo, más que tú mismo… tú debes responderte quién eres…—

—No lo entiendo… siempre creí que la gente decidía eso… me crearon con una identidad, pero… a veces siento que no es suficiente— El demonio asintió, siempre atento a sus palabras.

—Eso es porque le estas dando el poder a otros, el decidir quién eres solo lo puedes hacer tú… He vivido muchos siglos, y sé cosas que nadie más puede saber— El demonio volvió a sentarse y su cuerpo quedó tan quieto como una verdadera estatua de piedra.

—Para la gente común y corriente los cuervos son cuervos si tiene las plumas de sus alas negras y las palomas son palomas se tiene las plumas blancas, pero he tenido cuervos que llevan mensajes aquí y allá, y he visto palomas que deciden sacarle los ojos a sus criadores ¿qué diferencia existe entonces entre un cuervo y una paloma? — Alfred comprendió a lo que el demonio se refería, su educación y adiestramiento le decía una cosa, pero su corazón otra, por ello no dijo nada.

—Igualmente me he cruzado con ángeles que desean ser demonios y demonios que desean ser ángeles…— Alfred lo creía, si los ángeles podían caer quién le aseguraba entonces que los demonios no se arrepentían de hacer el mal, aunque todos sus maestros dijeran lo contrario él había visto a los demonios perdidos del Limbo, la mirada vacía y desolada quería decir que en algún momento el demonio había tenido un alma que sentía, un alma pecadora, pero al fin y al cabo un alma.

—Yo estoy muy seguro de ser un demonio, pero tú… ¿estás seguro de ser un ángel? — Alfred iba a responder un sí sin titubeos pero el sabor amargo en la boca lo tomó por sorpresa, el responder aquello iba a ser una mentira, los ángeles no podían mentir sin sentir aquel sabor amargo en la boca.

—No, no lo estoy— Respondió entonces sintiendo una amargura diferente, algo que no tenía que ver con las mentiras sino con la cruda verdad, el demonio lo observó largo rato, después de un suspiro cansino los ojos jades relucieron más en la oscuridad.

—Voy a ser tan sincero como tú… No puedo darle una respuesta a tu pregunta, pero puedo enseñarte a buscar una— Alfred sintió un vuelco en el estómago, había deseado aquello, lo había deseado más que salvar a Annie, paso saliva sin saber que responder.

—¿A qué precio? — Preguntó entonces controlando sus emociones, los demonios eran engañosos, ningún demonio daría algo sin recibir nada a cambio.

—¿Veamos? Te daré dos opciones, sin importar lo que decidas no habrá cambios, ni ahora ni nunca… la primera opción es esta, vete por donde viniste, olvida nuestra conversación y mi nombre, vuelve con los tuyos si es que puedes salir de aquí…— El demonio hizo una pausa para ver sus reacciones, Alfred no mostró ninguna y espero.

—La segunda es esta, quédate conmigo y te ayudaré a buscar una respuesta a tu pregunta… ¿el precio? Es simple, yo también deseo saber la respuesta, ese será el pago… y una vez que ambos lo descubramos podrás marcharte, si es que esa es tu decisión…— Alfred lo meditó unos minutos, el demonio no lo presionó, aquello sonaba demasiado justo para venir de un demonio, sin embargo nadie en el cielo sabía que estaba ahí abajo, podría quedarse unos días, descubrir la respuesta a la pregunta que se había hecho toda su vida y buscar la forma de salir de ahí con vida.

—¿Y si decido quedarme qué? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que estaré a salvo? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que me dejara volver ileso? — El demonio soltó algunas carcajadas divertidas.

—No puedes estar seguro de nada… y créeme, aquí abajo yo soy la menor de las amenazas que te rodean… no tengo interés en matar a un ángel perdido, tu pregunta fue interesante sí, pero la respuesta lo es mucho más y no voy a dejarte morir hasta que la encuentres… y entonces quien sabe, quizá para ese momento ya no quiera matarte o quizá en ese momento ya no pueda hacerlo— Alfred tomó entonces una decisión.

—Lo haré, me quedaré aquí— Declaró Alfred mirando directamente a los ojos jades, el demonio sonrió con deleite.

—Entonces, bienvenido al infierno…—

 _ **~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ El Ángel de las Tinieblas ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~**_

Alfred se acostumbró con rapidez a la oscuridad dentro de la cueva de aquel demonio, las legiones parecían estar dormidas si no hacías mucho ruido, a veces le siseaban o le gruñían pero no lo atacaban y después del ruido se quedaban de nuevo tranquilas.

El tiempo en aquella cueva era como en el Limbo, parecía infinito y no se podía distinguir entre un minuto y una eternidad, por ello Alfred miraba constantemente su reloj, atento siempre al tiempo que pasaba.

—Debes saber que no hay un tiempo determinado para encontrar tu respuesta y aunque mires el reloj con esa insistencia el tiempo no se hará ni menor ni mayor…— Alfred guardó de vuelta su reloj, solo habían pasado unas horas, nada de gravedad.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco nervioso… Si no vuelvo pronto puede que hagan un equipo para buscarme…— Comentó Alfred con una verdad a medias, sí, seguro que lo buscarían, pero no lo harían ahí sino en el Limbo.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te encuentren aquí, y que sepan que te quedaste por tu propia voluntad? — Alfred lo meditó unos segundos ¿Tenía miedo de ello?

—Supongo que lo tengo, un poco… Para todo ángel sería una deshonra lo que yo he hecho… Pero más que temer a las consecuencias, temó decepcionar a mis maestros…— El demonio lo observó, Alfred podía sentir la intensidad de la mirada, como si aquellos ojos no solo traspasaran la oscuridad sino también su cuerpo hasta el interior de su alma.

—Lo harás sin ninguna duda, los decepcionaras y lo sabes ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte entonces?—

—Porque quiero encontrar una respuesta…— Murmuró Alfred con más fuerza de la que pretendía, los demonios no le gruñeron esta vez, solo se escuchó el eco.

—Y te ayudaré, pero llevara tiempo… no habló de días, ni meses… nos llevara años quizá— Alfred paso saliva con un poco de miedo, había ángeles que pasaban años perdidos en el Limbo y cuando se encontraba alguno perdido en las misiones les llevaba días recuperarse, Alfred no podría volver como si nada, además no sabía todavía lo que sería estar ahí en el infierno ese tiempo.

—¿Cómo es vivir aquí? — Preguntó Alfred sentándose a escuchar, estaba todavía cansado y las fuerzas no regresarían a él si continuaba esforzándose en estar de pie o caminando de un lado a otro como había estado haciendo.

—Oscuro y lleno de pestes…— Respondió el demonio secamente, Alfred se sintió un poco decepcionado por la falta de detalles. —Pero eso ya lo notaste ¿no? — Alfred asintió ligeramente, el demonio sonrió y sus ojos volvieron a relucir en la oscuridad. —Hay más por supuesto, pero eso ya lo irás descubriendo poco a poco, no tiene importancia ahora porque no deseas quedarte aquí por siempre, entre menos te mezcles con el lugar menos consecuencias tendrás al volver— Alfred sabía que aquello era cierto, seguro que ahí abajo había horrores que no se borrarían tan fácilmente de su memoria.

—¿Qué le paso a Balam? — Preguntó Alfred cambiando de tema, aquello era un misterio en el cielo y Alfred de alguna forma quería conocer la verdad, el demonio se rió un poco, era difícil saber si por su curiosidad o por la historia de aquel demonio.

—Nadie lo sabe… lo mismo que a ti probablemente, pienso que llegó a algún lugar y decidió permanecer ahí— Aquella respuesta fue una nueva decepción pero no le dio mucha importancia, sonaba lógico y fuera cierto o no a él no le correspondía decidirlo. —Era un demonio talentoso y lleno de sabiduría, pero a veces un día te despiertas y notas que algo está mal en tu vida y entonces decides que quieres hacer algo más y te vas sin decirle a nadie porque ni tú mismo sabes a donde iras o si regresaras…— Agregó el demonio con tono pausado y adormecido, Alfred se sintió calmado y tranquilo con aquella voz.

—¿Cómo es que llegó a ser Eligos?— Alfred dudo un poco después de haber lanzado la pregunta, había preguntado por curiosidad pero el demonio podía tomarse tanta pregunta como un interrogatorio, por ello no se hizo ilusiones de obtener una respuesta.

—Yo siempre he sido Eligos… Nací con ese nombre y moriré con el…— Contestó el demonio con decisión, Alfred se impresiono con la seguridad de la voz.

—¿Ese era su nombre antes de caer? — El demonio soltó unas risas divertidas.

—Por supuesto, a eso me refiero…— Alfred quería preguntar más pero no se creía que el demonio fuera a responder, sin embargo no tenía nada que perder si lo intentaba.

—¿Cómo fue? — Preguntó con aire tímido y respetuoso, en el cielo se hablan de las caídas como algo que no querías experimentar nunca, pero él tenía la oportunidad ahí y en ese momento de saber si era verdad o no.

—¿Te refieres a mi caída? — El demonio lo miró con un aire de burla en el rostro, Alfred se limitó a asentir. —Nada diferente a lo que seguro has escuchado… te lo contaré si de verdad quieres saberlo, pero antes respóndeme esto ¿Quieres saberlo por curiosidad o por si llegases a caer algún día? — Alfred sintió un vuelco en el estómago con aquella pregunta, no, él no quería eso, él jamás había hecho algo malo, el pecar no estaba en su naturaleza y nunca lo estaría.

—Nunca he pensado en que pueda caer…— Respondió sin ninguna duda, él jamás caería por su voluntad, haría lo que fuera por permanecer a salvo de toda tentación, el quedarse ahí era una deshonra, sí, pero lo hacía por una respuesta que había buscado mucho tiempo y en cuanto la obtuviera estaba seguro que se iría de ahí con su pureza intacta.

—Muéstrame el color verdadero de tus alas…— Ordenó el demonio con brusquedad, Alfred lo dudo unos segundos, si aquel demonio descubría que era un guerrero de elite seguro que se arrepentiría de ayudarlo y lo mataría, aunque un ángel como él valía más vivo que muerto los demonios no le daban importancia a eso.

Alfred no dijo nada, se limitó a declinar la orden en silencio, el demonio traqueteó sus garras como impacientándose de la espera.

—No importa, por tu forma de hablar y la inteligencia que posees podría decir que has vivido suficientes años, la confianza que usaste ante mis legiones me dice que eres un guerrero, pero no cualquier guerrero, debes pertenecer a la elite… Tus alas son doradas ¿Cierto? — Alfred como un ángel no podía mentir, pero podía decidir si responder o no.

—¿Eso cambia algo del trato? — Preguntó con cuidado, el demonio soltó una risa satisfecha.

—No, no cambia nada… eso solo te hace más interesante— Respondió el demonio y Alfred volvió a relajarse. —No es normal que un ángel de elite tenga tanta curiosidad, los ángeles de elite solo se limitan a matar a todo aquello que se les atraviese en frente y lo que no pueden comprender también lo eliminan para que no los retrase en sus entrenamientos…Conocí muchos ángeles de elite, Lucifer era uno de ellos y aun estando aquí en el infierno no cambia, se limita a eliminar lo que no le gusta, una costumbre que he notado en muchos otros ángeles de gran poder— Aquello era un poco cierto, los guerreros de elite era más los más fieros de todos los ángeles, pero él era diferente porque en su interior todavía seguía siendo un ángel dador de alegría.

—¿Querías saber de mi caída no? Pues bien… pero a cambio me mostraras el color de tus alas y me contaras una historia interesante ¿De acuerdo? — Alfred sintió estar tentando su suerte, sin embargo asintió en un acuerdo silencioso y el demonio empezó el relato con aquella voz pausada y ronca.

—Yo no era tan diferente a ti, me crearon con el propósito de tomar decisiones, todos mis compañeros me escuchaban y tomaban mis consejos sin dudar de mis palabras, el cielo era un lugar tranquilo en esos días, todos teníamos una sola razón para estar ahí y nadie cuestionaba cosas difíciles de responder, pero entonces vino a mí un ángel entre los ángeles y me hizo algunas preguntas que no pude responder…—

—Lucifer era un ángel excepcional en todos los sentidos, mejor que todos nosotros juntos… Ese día no pude darle ningún consejo, ni una sola respuesta, a veces creo que cayó por eso, por las preguntas a las que nadie pudo darle respuestas, entonces tomó en sus manos su camino e inició la rebelión…—

—Esa historia ya debes saberla, muchos ángeles se unieron a su causa y pelearon por él, yo fui uno de ellos, de los demás no puedo decirte sus razones pero las mías fueron simples… Estaba acostumbrado a tomar decisiones por otros, pero nunca por mí mismo, fue la primera vez que elegí algo por voluntad propia y hasta la fecha no me arrepiento de ello…—

—Como lo sabes, fuimos expulsados del cielo y conocimos de primera mano el dolor y el hambre de la tierra, nuestras alas se tiñeron de colores oscuros y nuestros cuerpos se deformaron hasta hacernos parecer monstruos, pero eso no nos mató, más bien nos llenó de odio y rabia, en fin, una vez que Lucifer encontró un reino en las tinieblas nos recompensó a cada uno por haber peleado junto a él y nos hizo parte de su reino…—

—Nos dio una tierra para reinar y nos otorgó títulos de honor, pero sobre todo nos dio aquello que tanto anhelábamos, aquello por lo que habíamos peleado, nos dio libertad, la libertad de poder tomar nuestras propias decisiones, la libertad de vivir y morir como nos placiera…—

—Y esa es la historia, por mi parte me construí un reino aquí, en esta oscura cueva, no es porque tema a la luz es porque aquí me siento tranquilo y en casa, porque a diferencia de ti, en la oscuridad puedo ver con mayor claridad, nada me deslumbra y puedo apreciar los detalles de todo…—

Alfred sintió un mar de emociones en su interior, no sabía que pensar, por una lado sabía que los demonios podían mentir con toda libertad, sin embargo no él, no Eligos, todo sonaba real y verdadero, por otro lado, el que aquello fuera verdad significaba que había algo más aparte de todo lo que le habían hecho creer a él.

—Mi versión de la historia debe ser diferente a la tuya y ya no sabes que creer ¿No? — Con aquello a Alfred le dio la impresión de que aquel demonio conocía la respuesta a todas las preguntas en el mundo, era eso, no podía leer su mente, solo sabía demasiado y por ello no se equivocaba nunca.

—Ahí está una oportunidad única para formarte una identidad propia, el criterio, dime ¿qué es lo que tú quieres creer? ¿Lo que acabo de contarte o lo que tus maestros te dijeron en el cielo? — Alfred sintió miedo de responder, no tenía ni una sola idea de la respuesta, estaba confundido y aturdido, todo lo que había conocido le parecía incierto ¿Qué era real y que era falso?

—O te daré una tercera opción… si no lo sabes, olvídalo, tú no estabas el día de la caída, tuvieron que pasar miles de vidas antes de que tú llegaras a este mundo, así que ¿qué importa lo que es cierto o no de ese día? — Alfred meditó aquella tercera opción, olvidarlo era más sencillo, no estaría dudando ni del cielo ni de aquel enigmático demonio.

—En el mundo hay más preguntas sin respuestas que seres vivos y muertos… Todo el mundo se pregunta cosas pero cuando lo hacen nadie suele responder, para saber quién eres debes decidir primero qué es lo que quieres, y no solo en esto, en todo, en cada mínimo detalle…—

—Lo que te gusta ahora amalo, lo que no te gusta repúdialo, elige, así mismo como elegiste quedarte aquí, elige quién eres, quien quieres ser…— Alfred sintió las palabras traspasarlo de una manera en la que nada lo había tocado nunca.

—Te equivocaste, es ahora que voy comprendiendo mejor quien eres…— Murmuró Alfred con una ligera sonrisa, el demonio se rió en la oscuridad.

—¿Cumplirás tu parte del trato ahora?— Preguntó el demonio con un tono mucho más suave.

—El color de mis alas es el negro por ahora… Ese es el color que elegí, así que es el verdadero…— Contestó Alfred con seguridad, su lengua no distinguió el sabor ni de mentira ni de verdad, y Alfred lo comprendió, él había creído en sus palabras por ello habían sonado ciertas, pero no necesariamente lo serían siempre. Aquel era un lenguaje nuevo.

—Me parece justo…— Cedió el demonio con una sonrisa complacida. —Ahora dime tu historia, ángel de alas negras— Pidió con calma e interés.

—Había un alma que quería salvar… se condenó al limbo y por eso entrene para ser un ángel de elite y poder darle una nueva oportunidad…— Al decir aquello se dio cuenta, la culpa que pesaba en su corazón había desaparecido ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué creía haberla rescatado o porque al fin se daba cuenta de que Annie había decidido su destino ella misma?

—¿La amabas? — Preguntó el demonio de pronto, Alfred no sintió nada con la palabra, los ángeles amaban todo por igual, él no sentía afecto por nadie en especial, ni siquiera por ella.

—No. Solo me sentía culpable por su muerte…— Respondió secamente, aquel demonio no se asustaría como sus maestros por la forma tan despectiva con la que estaba hablando de un alma que había sido tan importante para él, por ello no intentó ocultar lo que sentía al respecto.

—Ya veo, eso es muy interesante… continua por favor…— Pidió el demonio con lo que le pareció genuino interés.

—Alcance la excelencia física y metal… Recorrí muchas partes del limbo en su búsqueda y ella me trajo aquí… cuando al fin la encontré y la toqué para salvarla todo se volvió oscuro y aparecí en el infierno…— Concluyó Alfred, después de decir aquello una duda lo asaltó de forma terrible. —¿Significa eso que caí? ¿Caí por rescatarla?— Preguntó apresurado, los demonios volvieron a sisearle pero él no les prestó atención, Eligos sonrió con paciencia y tranquilidad, los demonios se callaron de inmediato.

—No, no lo creo… más bien creo que te perdiste, en el limbo los caminos significan razones… Tú entrabas ahí siempre por la misma razón y cuando la cumpliste perdiste tu camino… el limbo lo interpreto como si ya no tuvieras interés en estar ahí ni en ningún lado y te envió a un lugar en el que pudieras morir con seguridad… es así de simple— Alfred aspiró con fuerza y soltó el aire pausadamente, así que había sido por eso, por eso había aparecido en el infierno, sintió alivio mezclado con amargura.

—¿Qué es el amor? — Aquello era un concepto que él no comprendía muy bien, ni siquiera estando en contacto con los humanos por tanto tiempo, entendía bien lo que significaba pero era difícil idealizarlo ahí abajo.

—Algo que jamás podrás definir… ni aunque lo llegues a sentir un día, así que olvídate de eso… El amor no tiene cara, ni voz, ni aroma definido, puede serlo todo y puede ser nada, aquí en el infierno se limita a ser lo peor, lujuria, obsesión… muchas de las almas condenadas llegaron aquí por amor y muchos de los demonios que llegaron a pronunciar esa palabra fueron despedazados… No es una palabra que puedas pronunciar por este lugar…— El ángel comprendió el contraste, en el cielo usaban la palabra a diario y significaba, amistad, lealtad, esperanza, respeto y fe, sobretodo fe.

—¿Cree que yo la amaba? — Preguntó Alfred sin poder sacarse aquello de la cabeza, Annie había sido muy importante para él, lo más importante hasta la fecha, pero él no podía ponerle una definición a lo que había sentido por ella.

—De nuevo lo estás haciendo, dándole el poder a otros para decidir por ti, no importa lo que yo crea, tú mismo dijiste que no era amor lo que sentías por ella, entonces no dudes de ti mismo ni de las palabras que dices— Alfred se sintió como cuando sus maestros le llamaban la atención, estuvo tentado a pedir perdón por sus fallas pero el siseo de un demonio le recordó que no estaba en el cielo.

—Es solo que fue muy importante para mi… incluso estando aquí sigo pensando en que quiero verla una vez más… Disculparme adecuadamente…— El demonio no dijo nada, se limitó a acomodarse mejor en su lugar, Alfred seguía sin poder ver mucho, pero con lo que había caminado y lo había logrado distinguir entre las sombras iba notando que no había cosas alrededor, parecía ser que la guarida de aquel alto señor solo era un piso inmenso de mármol negro y ya.

—¿Qué pasaría si yo decidiera irme de aquí antes de que encontremos una respuesta a mi pregunta? — Preguntó Alfred un tanto aburrido y abrumado por la oscuridad y el silencio del lugar.

—Te consideraría un cobarde y te mataría antes de que pudieras salir de esta cueva…— Respondió el demonio con calma y frialdad, Alfred ya se había esperado escuchar aquella respuesta, por ello no dijo nada al respecto. —Aunque lo haría también por conveniencia propia, un ángel que sabe dónde está mi escondite y sabe cómo es mi apariencia no podría dejarlo vivo ni por muy interesante que me parezca…— Alfred asintió a aquello, sonaba lógico y hasta justo.

—¿Por qué se oculta en las sombras? ¿Es parte de su estrategia? — Alfred se había visto obligado a ocultarse también, pero las cosas eran diferentes para él, además solo lo había hecho por el momento y Eligos llevaba siglos ocultándose.

—Nada de eso, Balam solía decirme que solo era capaz de encontrarme aquel que estaba destinado a encontrarme… No siento ningún interés en salir de mi guarida, aquí tengo lo que quiero y estoy justo donde quiero estar…— Alfred pensó en ello, él consideraba que su lugar era en el cielo, sin embargo era difícil saber si lo elegiría como un lugar en el que quisiera estar siempre, él prefería moverse de un lado a otro, cambiar sus rutinas.

—¿Hablaba mucho con Balam? — Preguntó Alfred antes de notar un movimiento entre las sombras, todo su cuerpo se puso alerta, no confiaba en aquel demonio y había notado que controlaba a las legiones de una manera un poco inusual, era como si ellas se movieran a su antojo sin tener siquiera de hablarles.

—Siempre venía aquí, se sentaba en medio de este piso de mármol, saludaba cordialmente a mis legiones y me hablaba de sus nuevos descubrimientos, o de las cosas que pasarían, a veces pedía mis consejos y yo se los daba, aunque nunca entendí por qué acudía a mí por consejos, él era más inteligente que yo en todos los aspectos y podía ver más cosas que cualquier demonio, pero seguía viniendo, quizá en busca de compañía, o tal vez pensaba que yo estaba muy aislado, lo cierto es que hablábamos todo el tiempo y era muy distinto de todos nosotros…— Relató el demonio con toda tranquilidad, Alfred no pudo evitar acordarse de su primer maestro, había pasado a ser más que un maestro para él, había sido casi un amigo, suponía que Balam había sido un amigo para Eligos y viceversa, aunque no se podría saber nada con seguridad.

—¿Diferente? — A Alfred le intrigaba muchísimo aquel demonio en específico, pero no estaba seguro del por qué.

—Él siempre estaba aún paso por delante de nosotros, él podía ver mucho más allá que el simple y cambiante futuro, además atesoraba el equilibrio como ningún otro ser lo ha hecho jamás, nunca lo vi cometer un solo error, todo era tal cual él lo decía…— Aquello fue lo que le dijo a Alfred lo que necesitaba, era eso, ese detalle, Balam siempre había burlado al cielo con elocuencia, incluso algunos ángeles habían solicitado su asistencia en algún momento de la historia, Balam no estaba ni en contra del cielo, ni en contra del infierno, era como un simple espectador del mundo, era como el tiempo mismo.

Alfred admiraba un poco eso, la capacidad para pertenecer a todo y nada a la vez, aquel demonio no daba explicaciones a nadie de lo que hacía o no hacía, y aun así no tenía enemigos aparentes, todos se dedicaban a dejarlo en paz.

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando sintió algo subiendo por su brazo, se incorporó de inmediato y la cosa lo soltó, intentó ver lo que lo había tocado y no encontró nada en la densa oscuridad, sacó de vuelta la piedra de luz y alumbró el lugar, las legiones volvieron a sisear y a alborotarse, Alfred dio un vistazo rápido por todo el lugar, no había nada.

—Eliot… no juegues con nuestro invitado…— Habló el demonio acallando a las demás voces, Alfred al fin lo vio, del mármol negro pareció levantarse una figurilla, saltó con rapidez por el lugar y sus escamas se tornaron de un verde jade. —Guarda eso, no es necesario contra este pequeño, solo le gusta hacer travesuras…— Alfred sentía el corazón acelerado, guardó la piedra de luz entre sus ropas de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que había empezado a convocar una espada de fuego, la deshizo en el momento, no podía luchar ahí, no cuando no había ni una sola posibilidad de sobrevivir, se dejó caer al suelo de mármol otra vez, no quería parecer débil pero aquel toque en ese lugar siniestro lo había dejado tembloroso y alterado, aquel demonio pudo haberlo matado en un segundo y él no habría podido evitarlo.

—Es un demonio muy inteligente, puede camuflarse en cualquier lugar, mi mejor espía en el mundo exterior…— Comentó Eligos, Alfred notó que el pequeño demonio desaparecía en la negrura del lugar, lo único que lo delataba eran los ojos rojizos, escuchó algunos susurros apagados pero nada con claridad, el pequeño demonio hablaba una lengua diferente, Alfred se puso nervioso, en el cielo estudiaban muchas lenguas que usaban los demonios pero esa no la había escuchado nunca, no tenía manera de saber lo que aquel demonio le estaba diciendo a su amo y eso lo puso más alterado.

Alfred aprovechó el momento para meditar su decisión y su siguiente paso, había accedido a quedarse ahí para resolver la pregunta que se había hecho toda su vida, pero también porque no se había creído ni por un momento que Eligos lo dejara salir tan fácilmente de ahí.

Su plan había sido simple, ganarse la confianza del demonio de alguna forma y descubrir sus debilidades para derrotarlo, sin embargo no se creía tener la fuerza suficiente para hacer algo así, nunca en la historia de los cielos se había escuchado de algún ángel de su rango que hubiese derrotado a un demonio de la categoría de Eligos, o al menos no solo.

Observando como el demonio menor le susurraba cosas al oído al otro vio trazado el nuevo plan, debía ser aquello, Alfred tomaría el lugar de ese pequeño demonio, sería su informante del mundo exterior, así podría dejar señas para que si lo buscaban lograran encontrarlo en algún momento o encontrar una salida por él mismo.

—Al parecer fuiste muy hábil, nadie te detecto, no hay un solo rumor de un ángel pedido en el infierno…— Escuchar aquello lo hizo sentir aliviado y angustiado también, si no lo descubrían de algún modo sus compañeros no iba a encontrarlo y él no podría salir de ahí solo de ninguna manera.

—¿Qué pasaría si me descubren? — Ya sabía la respuesta pero quería creer que aquel demonio lo ayudaría a sobrevivir tal y como le había dicho, no se fiaba mucho de las intenciones del otro pero era una opción a la cuál aferrarse para sobrevivir.

—Lo que les pasa a todos los ángeles que caen aquí, te destrozarían en un segundo— Murmuró Eligos sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

—Dijiste que no me dejarías morir…— Comentó sin decepción ni nada, solo como una observación del trato que habían hecho, Eligos soltó un suspiro.

—Por supuesto, no te dejaría morir, pero no voy a evitarte el salir dañado, no está en mi naturaleza ayudar a otros desinteresadamente…— Alfred contuvo el aire un segundo, su plan estaba mal en ese punto, él no podría salir de ahí sin ser detectado y si lo descubrían de alguna manera sería fatal.

En resumen estaba atrapado ahí, sin esperanzas de salir, su Dios miraba siempre a todo, a todos lados, pero del infierno apartaba la mirada porque ahí solo había pecado y corrupción.

Alfred deseó ponerse a rezar e implorarle que lo mirara un segundo, que lo dejará vivir para ver a Annie una vez más y que le diera la fuerza para permanecer ahí sin caer en tentaciones.

Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que se avergonzaba de sí mismo por haber aceptado quedarse ahí y deseaba con la misma fuerza que su Dios no lo viera, no mirara su deshonra por estar hablando con un demonio como si nada, que no viera su cobardía al decidir vivir en lugar de enfrentarse al mal y morir con el honor intacto.

Su alma empezó a separarse por primera vez, entre una opción y la otra, pero él no tenía todavía el poder de decidir sobre sí mismo. No se creí capaz de poder tomar una sola decisión, y de poder hacerlo ¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Qué le dejaría vivir más tiempo? ¿Su Dios había permitido que se perdiera ahí para probar su lealtad o como un castigo por haber desobedecido en el pasado? ¿Estaría bien luchar y morir siendo él todavía? Pero…

¿Quién era él de todas formas? ¿Contra qué iba a luchar?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Si ya lo sabe Dios que lo sepa el mundo (¿?)_

 _No sé qué piensen de esta historia hasta aquí, pero imagino que su perspectiva de este personaje ya está empezando a cambiar ¿o no?_

 _Bueno esto es el inicio, su vida como un ángel y he aquí el porqué del título, que por cierto quiero agradecer a_ _ **Alma Ramos**_ _por ayudarme con eso, dio con el título perfecto después de muchos intentos y le estaré eternamente agradecida por ello._

 _Se vendrán muchas cosas más que no se esperan y otras que quizá sí se esperaban (¿?) También he aquí el primer Eligos existente, que la neta voy a dibujarles porque es simplemente maravilloso lajsnisjdjsksnd porque sí, para quién no lo notó Alfred es nuestro Eligos que conocemos y el Eligos pues es Eligos :v (Ya sé que no se entiende mi gran explicación)_

 _Espero de verdad que les gusté esta historia simple y maravillosa._

 _A mí en lo personal me fascino y por ello quiero compartirla con ustedes, dejen en los comentarios si quieren saber más o de plano ya no XDDD yo los amaré digan lo que digan, estoy aquí por y para ustedes :3_

 _¡Los amo! bye_


End file.
